


The Book

by Exsilvis



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exsilvis/pseuds/Exsilvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isnt really a story its an old poem I wrote a very long time ago and i found it in my drafts. I havent edited at all since i found it so please give me some pointers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

> this poem is something you're supposed to relate to. the book is supposed to be you,so try and consider that as youre reading it.  
> the way you perceive this poem is your own enterpretation of the meaning.  
> My perception of the meaning was that once someone ruins/spoils you your innocence is tainted and its hard to open yourself and reveal yourself again to the world

The Book   
It is easy to read,

But difficult to understand.

It protects itself with a shield so dense,

Shrouding its delicate inside from any damaging hand.

It has been picked up, partly read and forgotten,

Ignorant of how much it is aching.

The fine pages have been torn, tattooed, spoiled,

Ruining its innocent style.

 

It has been wronged so very often.

So often, that the roughness of erasing and rubbing make the pages frayed and the words bleed, disordered, unable to make them out anymore.

This book has been tainted with the permanent ink of mistreatment.

This book has been kept shut since then, reluctant to be opened,

Fear being the padlock keeping it closed.

It is time that this book, judged by its past chapters, should be opened again.


End file.
